The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to gamma adjustment techniques for such displays. This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin and low weight package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LCD devices typically include thousands (or millions) of picture elements, i.e., pixels, arranged in rows and columns. For any given pixel of an LCD device, the amount of light that viewable on the LCD depends on the voltage applied to the pixel. Typically, LCDs include driving circuitry for converting digital image data into analog voltage values which may be supplied to pixels within a display panel of the LCD. However, due at least partially to the digital-to-analog conversion process and the generally non-linear response of the human eye with regard to digital levels of luminance, the encoded luminance characteristics and color output or digital images displayed on an LCD, commonly referred to as “gamma,” may not always be accurate when perceived by a user viewing the display.
To at least partially compensate for such inaccuracies, some conventional display devices utilize driving circuitry that includes gamma adjustment circuitry providing for a limited degree of gamma correction. For instance, conventional digital-to-analog conversion gamma architectures typically rely on a string of resistors for producing all possible output voltages levels that may be output to a display device. To provide for gamma correction, one or more gamma adjustment points may be located along the resistor string. These adjustment points may be used to pin voltages at certain locations along the resistor string in order to modify the voltage division ratios, thereby modifying the voltage output levels from the resistor string.
Generally, however, once such gamma points are selected, they are fixed at certain locations along the resistor string. Further, in displays utilizing multiple color channels in which separate resistor strings are employed for each color channel, the gamma adjustment points are located that the same relative locations along each resistors string. Thus, such an arrangement may not always provide for accurate gamma correction because the gamma adjustment points may not be concentrated among the maximum transmittance sensitivity areas for each color channel.